Spade
by avamura
Summary: Singkatnya, Levi dan Mikasa itu mirip. Saking miripnya sampai-sampai mereka berdua sehati untuk menghadiahkan gamparan maut pada orang yang berani bilang kalau mereka mirip. [ LeviMika Highschool AU ]


"Eren... bagaimana ini?"

"Ya sudah, pasrah sajalah, Armin. Mereka berdua sudah lirik-lirikan dari tadi, mengunci target. Kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"T-tapi..."

"Mikasa kuat, kok. Dia pasti bisa jaga diri..." potong Eren cepat, sembari melirik simpatik ke arah Mikasa—gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang kini sedang melilitkan kain tenugui(1) di kepalanya dengan anggun. "Yah... tapi biar amannya, kita dekat-dekat ke Shardis-sensei atau Erwin-senpai saja. Supaya kalau ada apa-apa bisa cepat minta tolongnya."

"Hhh... begitu ya. Baiklah."

Armin menghela nafas berat, lalu mengalihkan fokus pada seorang pemuda berambut gelap lain—yang koordinat duduknya tepat berada di sebelah kanan Mikasa: Levi-senpai. Orang yang baru belakangan ini mereka ketahui sebagai salah satu kendoka(2) terbaik di SMA mereka.

_Ah, ya ampun_. Padahal seluruh murid angkatan 104 sudah mati-matian berusaha supaya jangan sampai duo rambut raven ini bersisian... Tapi tetap saja sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya toh jatuh juga.

Dan hari si tupai jatuh, itu adalah hari ini. Hari dimana Levi dan Mikasa berada dalam satu ruangan. Duduk sebelahan. Dan parahnya lagi, dengan senjata dalam jangkauan. Entahlah, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kenapa bisa sampai begitu. Barangkali karena mereka sudah bosan perang dingin—jadi mumpung sekarang ada kesempatan, mereka mau sekali-sekali coba perang panas. Siapa tahu kedudukan mereka yang selama ini keukeuh bertahan di titik ekuilibrum bisa geser sedikit.

_Jeez_, bukannya Armin tidak suka persaingan. Hanya saja kalau definisi 'persaingan' yang dimaksud adalah dua orang siswa dengan sindrom anjing-kucing akut bacok-bacokan di dojo, kan tidak asyik juga. Pun meski satu-satunya properti yang tersedia cuma pedang bambu, tapi siapa yang bisa jamin di tangan orang macam mereka, benda itu tidak bisa jadi seberbahaya _lightsaber_? Cuma kurang jubah berkibar dan efek suara, mungkin sebelas-duabelaslah dengan scene pertarungan Sith lawan Jedi.

Dan semua kecurigaan Armin pun langsung terbukti, tidak lama setelah Shardis-sensei meneriakkan instruksi _ji-geiko_—yang artinya, masing-masing orang diminta mencari pasangan untuk berlatih tanding.

"...Mikasa-san."

Eren dan Armin kontan saling bertukar pandang... lalu serentak menelan ludah.

_Well_... kalau drama Korea saja boleh punya klimaks, kenapa hubungan mereka tidak?

"Armin... siap-siap telepon 911, ya."

.

.

.

.

**SPADE.**

avamura, 2013. Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

**[ The ace of spades, is considered as the highest card in the deck. But two spadilles in a game, are just... too much to handle.]**

LeviMika; Highschool AU. Alay bin rada ooc, hahaha. Buat yang gak tahu gimana bentuknya properti bela diri kendo, dipersilakan googling dulu karena bakal repot bayanginnya.

.

.

.

.

Levi-senpai, dan Mikasa Ackerman.

Yap, siapa sih yang tidak kenal kapel paling _happening_ seantero SMA Sina ini. Kapel yang namanya seringkali balapan menempati daftar paling atas ranking paralel, yang sering dijajarkan di podium sebagai murid teladan, yang sering dielu-elukan para guru berkat prestasi yang cemerlang. Ah, dan jangan lupa... yang paling rajin dipanggil ke ruang bimbingan konseling gara-gara hubungan mereka yang kelewat mesra.

Iya, mesra. Saking mesranya... sampai mereka berdua seringkali tertangkap basah saling bertatapan di kelas olahraga, dengan listrik tegangan tinggi memancar dari mata masing-masing. Saking mesranya sampai tiap pagi mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi loker satu sama lain—hanya untuk menyelipkan kado istimewa macam ulat bulu atau pipis kucing. Saking mesranya sampai mereka punya ritual rutin lempar-lemparan jumroh ketika kebetulan jendela kelas mereka sebelahan (yang biasanya cepat diintervensi oleh Armin; karena ketika stok gumpalan kertasnya habis, Mikasa punya tendensi kuat untuk melempar bangku). Saking mesranya... sampai-sampai mereka berdua sehati untuk menghadiahkan jab di hidung bagi siapapun yang berani bilang kalau mereka mesra.

...Yeah, singkatnya, Levi dan Mikasa itu mirip. Jangankan fisik; bahkan soal intelegensi dan temperamen pun mereka tidak jauh beda. (Meski teori ini dibantah oleh Mikasa Ackerman sendiri—yang mengaku bahwa mau sampai Pixis-sensei gondrong pun, dia tetap tidak akan pernah sudi disama-samakan dengan si curut yang satu itu. Setidaknya dia tidak mengidap Obsessive-Compulsive disorder... dan hormon pertumbuhannya berfungsi dengan benar).

Tapi sayang, kemiripan di antara mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berefek positif seperti teori-teori yang tertulis di buku diktat sosiologi. Justru dalam kasus mereka, persamaan yang ada malah menginisiasi gaya tolak-menolak—persis dua kutub magnet sejenis yang saling didekatkan. Yah, pokoknya kalau Levi dan Mikasa ditaruh dalam satu ruangan lama-lama, bisa jadi orang yang berada di antara mereka berdua bakal gosong saking seringnya adu _deathglare_.

_Well_... sebenarnya kalau dirunut ke belakang, alasan permusuhan mereka tidak terlalu krusial. Cuma gara-gara dulu Eren pernah kena amuk Levi—yang memang menyandang titel senpai paling gahar seantero sekolah—karena dianggap kurang disiplin. Biasalah, arogansi senior. Sang korban sih pasrah saja... namun berhubung waktu itu Mikasa termasuk salah satu saksi mata yang menyaksikan adegan ibu tiri antagonis marah-marah; ya jangan heran kalau urusannya jadi sepanjang jarak Sabang dan Merauke.

(Ah, jangan salahkan Eren. Sumpah, waktu itu dia sudah berusaha mati-matian mencegah apapun yang akan terjadi. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia kan cuma manusia biasa...)

"Maaf senpai, mulai hari ini saya tidak akan terlambat lagi..."

"Hah—cuma begitu saja? Kaupikir kesalahanmu bisa ditebus hanya dengan permintaan maaf? Memangnya siapa dirimu, bocah ing—"

JDUAK—

Yang jelas, seluruh siswa yang hadir di auditorium hari itu menjadi saksi hidup... bagaimana sebuah sepatu kets diluncurkan dari banjar paling belakang. Melayang, melewati barisan siswa... sampai akhirnya dengan akurasi mengagumkan mendarat di kepala Yang Mulia Wakil Ketua Murid. Dan jangan tanya lagi bagaimana ekspresi Levi ketika benda tidak higienis itu mencium rambutnya dengan epik_._

Dengan diiringi koor "uwoooooohhhhhh" panjang, semua orang melongo. Lima detik penuh. Sekian puluh pasang mata membulat ngeri. Dan barulah ketika sepasang tanduk iblis imajiner mencuat dari kepala Levi, mereka buru-buru membungkam mulut sambil mengerut takut—kecuali Hanji Zoe yang masih tergelak dengan barbarnya, tentu saja.

"Siapapun. Pemilik sepatu ini. Maju. Ke. Depan."

Maka, _fix_. Hari itu juga, Mikasa Ackerman resmi menjadi Homo sapien pertama abad ini yang berani mengkonfrontasi seorang Levi sefrontal itu. Apakah mungkin gadis itu beranggapan bahwa umpatan dan makian sudah terlalu mainstream? Atau karena dia penganut fanatik peribahasa '_actions speak louder than words'? _Tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Tapi tetap saja... apapun alasannya, _one does not simply _mengibarkan bendera perang pada Levi-senpai—yang meski tingginya cuma lima kaki lewat sejengkal, tapi masuk jajaran aristokrat paling disegani di seluruh sekolah. Itu sih sama saja menaruh leher sendiri di bawah pisau Guillotine. Dan mulai sekarang kau boleh menyebut Mikasa Ackerman sebagai manusia paling keras kepala di dunia—karena pada akhirnya, hari itu Levi sendirilah yang mesti mencari keliling ruangan dengan sebelah sepatu di tangan; karena sang tersangka tidak mau mengaku. Mirip sekali dengan kisah pangeran dan Cinderella, kan?

"Ah... kau yang bersyal merah, rupanya. Biar kulihat—hmm... Mikasa Ackerman, huh?"

Yang disebut namanya bergeming, sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapi tatapan sinar X sang senior. Masih merasa kalau dirinya tidak bersalah—yah, walaupun sebenarnya persepsi benar-salah gadis itu cenderung kacau kalau sudah menyangkut soal Eren, sih.

Detik berikutnya, aura horor mulai menguar ke segala arah. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka beringsut menyingkir. Erwin dan Mike bahkan sudah bersiap ambil ancang-ancang jadi wasit dadakan. Tapi di luar dugaan, ternyata Levi tidak melakukan apa-apa—cuma mengembalikan sepatu hitam itu ke sang empunya... sebelum kemudian balik kanan begitu saja.

Terdengar melegakan? Mungkin. Tapi jelas tidak bagi seorang pemuda kecil berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat di sayap kanan Mikasa—satu-satunya orang yang mendengar gumaman Levi sesaat sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan warna merah itu, kohai..." Suaranya lirih, datar, rendah. Disusul jentikan kecil pada ujung syal yang menggantung dari leher Mikasa. "...seseorang mungkin akan memburumu."

.

.

.

.

"...Mikasa-san."

Sang Ackerman, jelas merasa punya semua hak untuk bingung, ketika Levi dalam balutan hakama dan bogu(3) membungkuk ringan di hadapannya.

Yah, sejak tadi ia memang sudah merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka sudah mendaki menuju titik puncak, tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengira kalau senpainya-lah yang akan mengambil langkah pertama. Dan meski dalam latihan kendo gender tidak dipermasalahkan, tapi tetap saja terasa ganjil ketika seorang yudansha(4) menawarkan diri pada juniornya sebagai rekan _sparring_...

"Jangan khawatir. Aku cuma mau mengetes... apa kau memang sehebat yang digembar-gemborkan teman-temanmu," ujar Levi kalem, matanya berkilat di balik helm pelindung yang ia kenakan. "Dan di samping itu... kurasa kau bukan tipe orang pengecut yang mundur dari tantangan, hm?"

Mikasa mendengus. _Hah, yang benar saja._

"_Ha-i._ Levi-san, _onegaishimasu_."

Ketika akhirnya gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan balas membungkuk ke sang senpai, para kendoka yang lain beringsut menjauh diam-diam. Siapa tahu di tengah-tengah latihan nanti Levi dan Mikasa terbawa suasana dan berhalusinasi bahwa mereka berdua adalah samurai zaman Edo, bisa jadi riweuh kan urusannya...

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada orang yang bertanya kenapa Perang Dunia Ketiga belum meletus sejak hari pertama Levi dan Mikasa bertemu, maka jawabannya adalah: karena di bumi ini masih hidup seorang titisan malaikat bernama Armin Arlert.

_Yeah,_ seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dengan Eren Jaeger (yang keberadaannya seringkali jadi katalis peralihan antara adu _deathglare_ jadi perang katastropik betulan), Armin memang bisa dibilang bertindak sebagai dewa penyelamat. Terima kasih pada reaksinya yang cepat, dan kemampuan pengalih perhatian yang meski tidak hebat-hebat amat ("Mikasa, syalmu longgar! Mikasa, lihat di langit ada babi terbang!") tapi biasanya cukup ampuh.

Namun entah kenapa, seberapa keraspun usaha Armin untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia (dengan menempatkan diri sebagai gaya sentrifugal di antara mereka), tetap saja dua rival abadi itu tidak bisa terpisah lama-lama.

Baru pagi dilerai, siangnya sudah ketemu lagi di antrian makan. Mikasa sengaja ambil jalan memutar supaya tidak perlu lewat depan kelas Levi dkk, malah kemudian saling tubruk di tikungan tajam dekat toilet. Coba ikut ekskul hari Sabtu untuk cari kegiatan... eh bisa-bisanya mereka papasan di halaman dojo—bahkan dengan do-gi kembaran dan bilah shinai(5) di tangan. _Hell yeah._ Semacam konspirasi takdir, yang sialnya mesti melibatkan Armin Arlelt dan Eren Jaeger sebagai dua manusia inosen yang terseret ke dalam badai.

.

.

.

.

Banyak cerita cinta yang hadir dari kebencian. Dan lebih banyak lagi cerita cinta yang lahir dari persamaan. Tapi dua orang yang saling membenci, tentu saja, tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebetulnya mereka berbagi jauh lebih banyak persamaan daripada yang mereka kira.

Selama ini Armin memang tidak pernah bilang langsung pada Mikasa tentang kemiripannya dengan Levi-senpai, tapi jujur saja ia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini—ketika meraka berdua dijajarkan , berhadapan satu sama lain. Dua siswa terbaik dari dua generasi.

Ritual pembukaan tradisional khas kendo mereka lakukan dengan sempurna. Gerakan mereka seirama—ketika keduanya bersama-sama mengangkat shinai setinggi pinggang, mengambil masing-masing tiga langkah maju, lalu menghunus senjata seperti pedang untuk kemudian ditodongkan ke leher lawan.

Selanjutnya, semua mengalir begitu saja. Dengan ujung shinai masih bersilangan, kaki mereka bergerak memutar searah jarum jam—menimbulkan bunyi gesekan dengan lantai yang menjadi pedoman Mikasa untuk menentukan irama langkah. Ia sengaja menjaga posisinya tetap berada seratus delapan puluh derajat di depan lawan—siaga, meski tidak bisa menahan seringai ketika menyadari Levi harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku baru sadar... kalau kau belum bertambah tinggi sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Mikasa sebenarnya bukan tipikal pembangkang, tapi ia sudah kehilangan respeknya pada Levi sejak pemuda itu dengan seenak jidat memanggilnya pakai nama depan. Kurang ajar sekali, kan. Teman bukan, dekat enggak, akrab apalagi. Persetan tingkatan Levi berada satu level di atasnya... toh berdasarkan informasi anonim yang dia dapat, umur mereka cuma selisih dua bulan.

"Jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak relevan."

"Menurutku itu relevan."

Obrolan singkat itu langsung terputus, begitu Shardis-sensei meneriakkan komando berikutnya— memberi isyarat bagi mereka berdua untuk mulai bertarung. Shinai pun diangkat, masing-masing langsung mengambil jarak—dan tanpa basa-basi Levi langsung memberikan serangan pembuka. Ayunan pedang bambu ke arah pinggang dengan kekuatan penuh, yang untungnya bisa segera diantisipasi oleh Mikasa. Mungkin karena kaget, gadis itu limbung sedikit.

"Jangan senang dulu. Ini baru pembukaan."

Dan benar saja, semakin lama_ sparring_ itu semakin menegangkan. Setiap serangan yang dilancarkan selalu dibarengi dengan _counter_ dari lawan, membuat duel jadi semakin panas—tapi di saat yang sama, menampilkan kedua orang itu sebagai sepasang jigsaw yang hanya pas disandingkan satu sama lain. Semua gerakan yang dilihat dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, hampir tampak seperti koreografi. Terkalkulasi dengan tepat. Bahkan sampai ritme napas dan langkah kaki mereka sepadan.

Tidak puas dengan agresi standar, Mikasa pun kemudian mulai memberikan pukulan-pukulan beruntun—salah satu keahlian yang membuat ia paling menonjol diantara rekan-rekan seangkatannya. Tapi Levi jelas tidak mau kalah. Kelincahannya benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh—dan serangannya pun tampak lebih presisi dan diperhitungkan dengan hati-hati, termasuk beberapa serangan ke arah kepala yang pada akhirnya membuat Mikasa makin tidak sabaran.

TRAK!

"Dua bulan latihan, kau masih belum becus kihon? Lenturkan jari-jarimu, pusatkan genggaman pada ibu jari dan jari tengah," instruksi Levi di antara tebasan shinai, disusul satu pukulan yang mendarat di pergelangan Mikasa untuk memberi eksklamasi. Gadis itu refleks memekik tertahan—bahkan di bawah lapisan _kote_, buku-buku jarinya terasa ngilu. "Oi, kubilang pegang dengan benar. Tidak perlu mencengkeram gagangnya terlalu kuat—kau sedang berlatih kendo, bukannya bermain _baseball..._"

"Berisik!"

Mikasa berputar, shinainya berayun secepat kilat—kali ini cuma meleset sedikit dari bahu Levi. Membuat gadis itu makin dongkol saja.

"Atur emosimu, Mikasa. Tidak banyak orang yang beruntung mendapat kesempatan untuk berlatih langsung denganku... tapi kau tidak akan mendapat pelajaran apa-apa kalau kau menyerang seperti orang kesetanan begitu. Jangan membawa-bawa urusan pribadi ke arena pertandingan."

_Hah—JANGAN MEMBAWA-BAWA URUSAN PRIBADI, KATANYA!? Siapa tadi yang duluan menantang, siapa tadi yang duluan cari-cari masalah!?_ Mikasa mengumpat dalam hati, tidak terima. Sumpah, ia masih belum paham bagaimana Hobbit narsis semacam ini bisa bertahan dari proses seleksi alam.

"Tch."

Yeah... gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingat siapa orang pertama di kelasnya yang punya ide untuk mengambil ekstrakurikuler buang-buang energi semacam ini. Mottonya sih asal Eren senang, Mikasa ikut saja. Lagipula dia bisa cepat belajar. Tapi kalau saja dari awal dia tahu kalau Levi adalah salah satu kendoka senior di sini, bisa jadi ceritanya akan lain. Mungkin ia akan banting setir saja ambil kelas memasak. Atau menjahit dan menyulam. Hitung-hitung belajar jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk suaminya kelak...

PRAK!

"Oi. Fokus pada lawan!"

Serangan berikutnya datang tiba-tiba. Alhasil belum sempat Mikasa membentuk pose defensif, sebuah pukulan sudah keburu mendarat duluan di kepalanya. _Score._ Mikasa mendengus, lagi—menggerutu ketika menyadari dia sudah ketinggalan dua poin. Dan sama-sekali tidak membantu ketika satu-satunya basic bela diri yang Mikasa punya cuma judo... karena demi kumis lentik Pixis-sensei, itu membuat nafsunya untuk melayangkan _maegeri jodan_ ke kepala Levi jadi jauh lebih tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

.

Yang paling waswas kalau Mikasa sudah masuk radius bahaya Levi-senpai, sudah barang tentu sahabatnya—Armin Arlert. Sebagai teman teladan, wajar kan kalau dia tidak ingin gadis itu kenapa-napa. Pun alasan itu juga yang membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi dari tadi... tidak tenang dan gara-gara itu juga entah sudah berapa kali dirinya kena kepruk _shinai_ Connie. Pemuda pirang yang cinta damai itu bahkan sudah separo niat untuk melerai Levi dan Mikasa (termasuk menyeret Mikasa keluar dojo kalau perlu), seandainya saja dia tidak ingat kalau melakukan itu sama saja mengorbankan nyawa.

Ah... entah gaya sentripetal macam apa yang bisa membuat hubungan Levi dan Mikasa bisa sampai serumit itu, Armin tidak pernah paham. Alhasil ia cuma punya satu hipotesa: barangkali dunia ini memang terlalu sempit untuk orang yang selalu berotasi satu sama lain.

"Itu namanya _chemistry_, Arlert."

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, ketika mendadak seorang gadis berambut kuncir kuda menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hanji-senpai?"

"Hohoho." Gadis itu lalu membungkuk sedikit, menyamakan tingginya dengan Armin—sebelum terkekeh disertai senyum konspiratif yang merentang dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Lihat, mereka berdua mirip, ya?"

"Errr... i-itu..."

Ditanya begitu, Armin tidak berani menjawab. Dia cuma bisa memandangi dua orang yang masih terlibat duel sengit itu—yang sejujurnya terlihat seperti pertarungan hidup-mati di tengah para kendoka lain yang berlatih sambil setengah main-main. Ia juga tidak bisa memberi banyak komentar, ketika sejurus kemudian Hanji mulai mengoceh menjabarkan berbagai hal yang rasa-rasanya tidak kepalang perlu dia dengar.

.

.

.

.

TRAK! TRAK!

Dalam satu sentakan pamungkas, _sparring_ itu pun berakhir dengan Mikasa yang jatuh karena hilang keseimbangan. Yap, sebuah kesempatan langka yang langsung dimanfaatkan Levi untuk menodongkan shinai ke leher gadis itu—menandakan kekalahan yang absolut kalau dalam pertarungan sebenarnya. Dan bisa ditebak, Mikasa yang tidak terima pun langsung mendengus sebal sambil menyingkirkan pedang Levi dari wajahnya. Para penonton menahan nafas.

"Ck, cuma segini saja rupanya. Kalau masih butuh banyak latihan."

Tapi di balik kata-katanya yang pedas, Levi tetap mengulurkan tangan pada Mikasa untuk membantunya berdiri, karena ia tahu Shardis-sensei mengamati mereka dari jauh. Pun gadis itu terpaksa menerimanya dengan alasan yang sama—meski tampak ogah-ogahan. Kemudian Levi pun menarik gadis itu berdiri dalam satu sentakan, sengaja betul baru melepaskan tangan di genggamannya tiga detik setelah kedua kaki Mikasa mantap menjejak lantai. Ah, hanya untuk menikmati momen kemenangan yang jarang-jarang bisa setelak ini... memangnya tidak boleh?

"Kau menang hanya karena kau senior," gerutu Mikasa. Ia tahu Levi sedang menyeringai di balik helm yang dia kenakan, dan itu membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Oh. Kau masih belum bisa menerima kekalahan, rupanya."

"Ini sudah tidak adil dari awal."

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Lalu kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala untuk melawanku, huh?"

Sampai sini, Mikasa terdiam. Armin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik mundur sahabatnya, karena sumpah di matanya Mikasa sudah terlihat persis singa siap terjang. Duh, jangan sampailah mereka cakar-cakaran di tempat sakral seperti ini.

"Cih. Urusan kita... masih belum selesai, Levi."

.

.

.

.

**Owari.**

["Terserah kalau itu maumu. Aku selalu senang mengejar buruan yang sulit ditangkap."]

.

.

.

(1) tenugui: kain yang dililitkan ke kepala, sebelum memakai helm pelindung

(2) kendoka: praktisi kendo

(3) bogu: semacam properti proteksi yang dipakai kendoka ketika akan latihan/bertanding

(4) yudansha: kendoka yang levelnya tinggi. Yang lebih rendah disebut mudansha.

(5) shinai: pedang bambu

**P.S.:**

Yep, hasil ketikan ketika saya setres karena sore nanti saya harus meninggalkan rumah dan balik ke rantau. Dan maksain mau publish sebelum berangkat... hiks ;_; Btw kalau anda mau liat gambar yang mewakili fic ini, silakan cek ** thumbs. dreamstime x/two-kendoka-opposite-each-other-28979020. jpg** (hapus spasi). Any correction will be appreciated. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
